It is highly desirable to ship a quantity of chemical in a large sealed container which upon delivery can be placed on a person's back with the seal broken and the liquid dispensed over a period of time while the tank is progressively carried from place to place. Whether or not the tank is supplied as original equipment or as a premium is optional, but after initial use as a premium, instead of being discarded, it should be capable of unitization for repeated fillings and other dispensing operations, including power spraying, in which it may be easily filled on the carrier's back or readily removed therefrom for that purpose.
Moreover, with a conventional portable solute supply, there is difficulty, delay and sometimes dangerous spillage experienced in repeated replenishments particularly where large quantities of mixtures with high percentages of solute are being dispensed for substantial lengths of time in places where a continuous municipal water supply could be employed as a solution educting solvent. Such instances would include lawn treatment; wash-downs in hospitals and spaces where food is processed or handled; cleaning walls, floors or ceilings in preparation for decorating in masonry buildings; and among other things, for example, washing down and rinsing vehicles or equipment first by a pressurized solution and then by the solvent alone. In most cases the solvent could be municipal water. In fact, the use of a container, walking or riding would be substantially unlimited with a mobile power source of pressurized solvent.